


Lobos Solitarios

by EriuSango



Series: Lobos solitarios [1]
Category: Loki (MCU) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic, Wolves, give loki some love already, preparad los pañuelos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriuSango/pseuds/EriuSango
Summary: «Hoy, mañana; cien años no son nada: un instante. Nunca estarás preparado. La única mujer cuyo amor has apreciado te será arrebatada» era un discurso que Loki llevaba grabado a fuego en el alma y el corazón. Le dolía cada día desde el último siglo asgardiano. Claro que eso era algo que su hermano Thor ignoraba por completo.Esta es una historia de amor que, como habréis podido adivinar, terminará en tragedia.Acompañaremos a Loki y a su hermano en una pequeña aventura que los llevará a meterse en un lío por el cual el Padre de Todos los castigará a pasar un tiempo en Midgard, donde Loki encontrará algo que jamás esperaba encontrar allí.Lo que podéis esperar de esta historia es que juegue con vuestros sentimientos, os dé esperanzas, y luego... bueno, ya os lo imagináis. Habrá buenas dosis de fantasía, magia y amor, pero necesitaréis pañuelos hacia el final de la función.
Relationships: Loki/OC, Thor/Sif
Series: Lobos solitarios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071209
Kudos: 1





	1. Chiquillos descuidados

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lone Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273983) by [EriuSango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriuSango/pseuds/EriuSango)



> La historia transcurre cien años antes del intento fallido de coronación de Thor (primera película). Thor y Loki ya son mayores de edad, pero Odín es incapaz de verlos como adultos todavía porque a su ojo -lol- siguen comportándose como críos.
> 
> Quizá hayáis notado que he usado la expresión "siglo asgardiano". Esto se debe a que el tiempo transcurre de diferente manera en Asgard que en Midgard (en la Tierra el tiempo vuela, casi literalmente). Más adelante veréis a lo que me refiero.
> 
> Dicho esto, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto leyéndolo como yo lo he disfrutado (y sufrido) escribiéndolo.  
> Las críticas constructivas son más que bienvenidas.  
> Intento corregir mi trabajo antes de publicarlo, pero si se me escapa alguna cosa podéis corregirme sin problemas. 
> 
> PD: en mi país "coger" significa "agarrar". He intentado evitar el dichoso verbo de las narices, pero si se me ha escapado alguno... bueno: es lo que hay. Que a nadie le dé un mini ataquito al corazón si algún personaje "coge" un objeto inanimado o algo por el estilo, no me hago responsable de las mentes sucias ni los pensamientos obscenos que ese verbo pueda desencadenar.

«Hoy, mañana; cien años no son nada: un instante. Nunca estarás preparado. La única mujer cuyo amor has apreciado te será arrebatada» era un discurso que Loki llevaba grabado a fuego en el alma y el corazón. Le dolía cada día desde el último siglo asgardiano. Claro que eso era algo que su hermano Thor ignoraba por completo.

Recordar lo mucho que la había amado en el poco tiempo que tuvieron juntos le traía tanto buenos como malos recuerdos, pero él prefería recordar el sentimiento: lo completo que se había sentido con ella. La satisfacción al compartir cama con alguien que realmente lo amaba, la tranquilidad al amanecer el uno al lado del otro, y su propio compromiso por ayudarla.

Por aquel entonces, Loki y Thor no eran más que unos adolescentes. Casi adultos, sí, pero apenas empezando a rozar la mayoría de edad.

Loki recibía de vez en cuando lecciones de magia de Amora, que por momentos era mejor hechicera que él. Con el paso de los años los pagos por las lecciones habían ido cambiando del postre a la hora de la cena a otras cosas más «íntimas», claro que no es que él pudiera quejarse: la verdad es que le parecía que ganaba con el cambio. Y aunque a él sí le gustaba ella, sentía que había un sentimiento vacío que se apoderaba de él cuando Amora se marchaba del lecho nada más acabar. Algo fallaba en esa relación, pero Loki era incapaz de saber el qué.

A Thor, por su parte, le gustaba meterse mayoritariamente donde no le llamaban y colarse en misiones de los Einherjar para probar su valía como guerrero, aunque cuando volvía su padre tuviera que ponerse serio con él por sus imprudencias. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, de vez en cuando arrastraba a Loki con él. Y todo empezó con una de aquellas veces.

\- ¡Vamos, será divertido! –exclamó Thor, intentando convencer a su hermano.

\- No sé cómo tengo que decírtelo para que lo entiendas, pero: NO –respondía Loki, sin levantar la mirada de su libro de hechizos.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –seguía Thor.

\- ¿De ir a Muspelheim nosotros dos solos, dices? No sé, Thor: déjame pensar… ¿Qué acabemos los dos muertos te parece poco?

\- No vamos a morir.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Tú tampoco.

\- Al contrario, hermano: si no morimos allí, nos matará papá. Lo mires por donde lo mires, ir allí es un completo disparate.

\- Veeenga –seguía insistiendo Thor.

Loki cerró su libro de hechizos y respiró hondo antes de dejar salir un sonoro suspiro.

\- Veintisiete veces «no» -dijo Loki.

\- ¿Veintisiete veces?

\- ¿Qué quieres, que te diga que «no» veintisiete veces? Es un monosílabo muy simple para que te cueste tanto entenderlo… ¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacerlo, a ver si te entra en la cabeza de una vez la maldita palabrita: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

\- Ya lo he pillado.

\- No.

\- Loki.

\- Y no. Me faltaba uno. Y voy a regalarte otro, para que veas lo que te cuido: NO.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento entre los dos hermanos, que se miraron a la cara durante todo el rato.

\- Sigues pensando en ir, ¿verdad? –inquirió Loki, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Vienes?

Loki ahogó un grito de resignación entre sus manos mientras se las llevaba a la cabeza. Se frotó los ojos con las palmas, como si quisiera despertarse de una pesadilla, y luego miró con cansancio hacia su hermano, que le mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Alguien tendrá que traer tu cadáver a cuestas… -murmuró Loki, dejando a un lado su libro.

\- ¡Sabía que no me dejarías tirado!

\- Si, ya veremos.

Salieron del palacio los dos juntos y se colaron en el Bifröst junto a un montón de soldados que se iban de expedición a Muspelheim a recolectar ciertos materiales que necesitaba Asgard. Loki los había cubierto con un hechizo que los hacía invisibles, por lo que ni siquiera el eterno vigilante Heimdall los había visto. Los viajes con el Bifröst no terminaban de gustarle a Loki, acababa siempre un poco mareado por tantas luces de colores; Thor, por su parte, parecía disfrutarlo.

El puente del arcoíris los llevó hasta una tierra baldía, arrasada por volcanes activos y la lava que expulsaban constantemente. Hacía un calor infernal que provocaba que todo lo que fuese metálico se pusiera casi al rojo vivo de inmediato. Thor parecía estar pasando mucho calor, pero no tanto como su hermano, quien parecía estar asándose vivo.

\- ¿Estás satisfecho? ¿Te gustan las vistas? ¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntó Loki, intentando abanicarse con sus propias manos.

\- Vamos, hermano: acabamos de llegar –protestó Thor.

\- Ya no sé quién llevará a cuestas el cadáver de quién si me haces seguir aquí…

\- Venga, no te quejes. ¡No es para tanto!

\- Habla por ti.

El aire era denso por la cantidad de gases que expulsaban los volcanes, y resultaba especialmente difícil respirar conforme más se adentraban en el territorio de los gigantes de fuego. En cierto punto, Thor se cansó de seguir de cerca a los Einherjar que escoltaban a los que buscaban materiales, y decidió que sería mejor separarse de ellos un rato e ir por su cuenta. Y por supuesto, arrastró a Loki con él. Recorrieron la falda de uno de los volcanes hasta que dieron con una cueva de la que, para sorpresa de ambos, salía una corriente de aire un poco más fresca que el aire del ambiente. Ambos compartieron una mirada antes de entrar por la obertura en la roca. Descendieron con cuidado por el angosto túnel de rocas volcánicas y obsidiana que cada vez se hacía más oscuro. Loki conjuró un hechizo de luciérnagas para poder ver por dónde pisaban.

La última vez que había conjurado ese hechizo, fue para sorprender a Amora con algo romántico. Pero a ella le había dado lo mismo, y ni siquiera reparó en ellas ni por un segundo. Era un hechizo que había creado especialmente para Amora, pero a ella no le había importado lo más mínimo. Loki no quería admitirlo, pero que no les dedicase ni una mirada ni hiciera un solo comentario lo había decepcionado tanto que no había vuelto a utilizar ese hechizo hasta ahora.

Llegaron hasta el fondo de la cueva, a una cámara enorme que las luciérnagas de Loki apenas alcanzaban a iluminar. Podían, como mucho, ver a unos pocos metros de sí mismos. Loki conjuró más luciérnagas y las mandó a varias puntas de la cámara para poder comprobar cómo de grande era. Y la respuesta fue: inmensa. Aquella sala era de proporciones gigantescas, posiblemente era tan grande como la sala del trono en el palacio de Asgard. Fueron caminando en busca de la corriente de aire fresco que sentían, preguntándose cuál sería la fuente.

\- ¿No pueden brillar más tus bichos? No se ve un pimiento –preguntó Thor.

\- ¿Solo sabes quejarte? –farfulló Loki, intentando hacer más brillante su hechizo.

Se pararon un segundo, esperando a que Loki consiguiese darle más potencia a su hechizo. Thor se apoyó en una pared mientras su hermano hacía lo que a él le parecieron ridículas pantomimas con las manos. Pronto, Loki consiguió que las luciérnagas que habían a su alrededor hiciesen muchísima más luz, consiguiendo que se iluminase toda la estancia.

\- Bueno, esto está mucho mejor –comentó Thor.

\- Sí, de nada.

Loki se fijó entonces en la pared en la que su hermano se había estado apoyando. Puso la mano en ella y la pasó por sus rocas negras. Aunque más que rocas, parecían escamas. Mandó una de sus luciérnagas hacia el lugar del que notaba que venía la corriente de aire fresco, solamente para encontrarse con dos grandes fosas nasales de una descomunal bestia que dormitaba en aquella sala, y en la que Thor había tenido la mala pata de apoyarse.

\- Thor, retrocede poco a poco. Vámonos de aquí –pidió, haciendo gestos con las manos para meterle prisa a su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida y vámonos de aquí.

\- ¿Pero quieres decirme qué pasa?

\- Estás apoyado en un dragón, Thor: eso es lo que pasa.

\- ¿En un dragón, dices? –Vociferó, apartándose de la bestia y dándose la vuelta para verlo bien- ¡Qué pasada!

\- ¡Cállate! ¿Es que quieres despertarlo? Vámonos.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Quiero verle la cara más de cerca!

Y dicho esto, se acercó al rostro del animal durmiente. Se paró delante de las fosas nasales, de donde salía el aire más fresco de la respiración de la bestia. Comprobó que tenía dos pares de enormes cuernos: dos que se enroscaban a los lados de su cráneo, y otros dos que sobresalían en línea recta desde la nuca del enorme ser.

\- Ya lo has visto; ahora vámonos –seguía instándole Loki.

Thor, haciéndole caso omiso a su hermano, rodeó la cabeza del dragón hasta que estuvo en uno de los laterales, desde donde se podía ver que tenía párpados seguidos, lo que significaba que el animal contaba también con seis ojos, tres a cada lado.

\- ¿Para qué querrá tantos ojos? ¿No le vale con dos? –preguntó Thor, señalándolos.

\- Me da igual para qué los quiera, ¿podemos irnos antes de que despierte? ¿Por favor?

\- No creo que se despierte, parece estar invernando.

\- Pues como este sea el invierno de Muspelheim no quiero saber cómo será el verano…

Para corroborar su teoría de que la bestia estaba invernando, a Thor no se le ocurrió una idea mejor que intentar montarse sobre el animal. Empezó a escalar por el cuerno enroscado hacia el cráneo ante la mirada atónita de Loki, que ya no sabía dónde esconderse ni cómo decirle a su hermano que iba a conseguir que los dos acabasen muertos.

\- Bájate de ahí, Thor, no me jodas.

\- No pasa nada, ¡mira! –Decía Thor a gritos desde encima de la cabeza del dragón- Quédate con esta pose: si algún día me hacen una estatua quiero que sea así.

\- ¿Dices un monumento funerario? Porque será lo máximo que nos harán si lo despiertas.

\- Está completamente dormido: mira –dijo, dándole un puntapié a uno de los cuernos de la bestia-. ¿Ves? ¡Nada!

Pero sí hubo una respuesta: el animal abrió uno de los ojos, el más pequeño, que estaba más hacia atrás, con el que podía ver perfectamente al intruso sobre su cabeza. Y Loki lo vio.

\- Thor…

\- ¡Está completamente dormido! –seguía, esta vez dando saltos sobre la cabeza el dragón.

Abrió el siguiente ojo. Loki dio un paso atrás mientras veía a su hermano caminar hacia el hocico del dragón para bajar de él de un salto.

\- ¿Ves? No ha pasado nada.

Pero el animal ya había abierto todos sus ojos, y estaba mirando directamente a Thor, que estaba dándole la espalda. Abrió sus fosas nasales, y exhaló un profundo bufido que hizo vibrar el aire alrededor de Thor, quien se dio cuenta entonces de su error. Miró hacia donde estaba su hermano, solo que ya no estaba allí, sino corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la obertura por la que habían entrado a esa cámara.

\- ¡Espérame! –gritó Thor, echando a correr en la misma dirección mientras el dragón empezaba a levantarse.

\- ¿Tenías que despertarlo, verdad? –le espetó Loki una vez Thor lo hubo alcanzado- ¡No podías dejarlo tranquilo!

\- ¡Calla y corre!

Loki iba poniendo barreras con hechizos de protección para frenar el aliento del dragón, que les escupía fuego tal y como intentaba abrirse paso a zarpazos por la grieta para tratar de alcanzarlos. Lo escuchaban bramar desde las profundidades mientras sentían el calor del fuego del animal romper las barreras mágicas de Loki hasta casi rozarlos. Los dos hermanos consiguieron salir por el agujero por el que habían entrado, y nada más hacerlo otro chorro de llamaradas salió disparada hacia el cielo, levantándose a una altura de más de veinte metros sobre sus cabezas. Se pararon a recuperar el aliento a pocos metros de la cueva mientras seguían escuchando los rugidos del dragón.

\- ¿Tienes alguna otra idea genial para hoy? –preguntó Loki sarcástico.

\- Venga, ha sido divertido.

\- Perdona, ¿qué parte de «casi se nos merienda un dragón» es la que te ha parecido divertida?

El volcán bajo el que se encontraban empezó a escupir magma a borbotones y a hacer temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Levantaron la mirada, solamente para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos rojos que los miraban con infinita furia desde la cima. Loki maldijo a su hermano por haberlo hecho acompañarlo, y Thor empezó a correr hacia donde sabía que estaban los Einherjar. El dragón dio un salto hacia ellos y antes de tocar el suelo desplegó dos enormes alas imbuidas en fuego que lo ayudaban a propulsarse hacia los príncipes. Thor, al ver aquello, se paró un segundo y empezó a sacudir su martillo para poder impulsarse con él. Cogió a Loki y salieron los dos volando en dirección al grupo de Einherjar mientras el dragón los perseguía de cerca.

\- ¡Heimdall, abre el puente, por lo que más quieras! –gritó Loki, quitándoles el camuflaje para que el vigilante pudiera verlos.

Dos rayos de luz cayeron del cielo: uno sobre los príncipes, y el otro sobre los Einherjar y los hombres a los que acompañaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraron de nuevo en Asgard. El Mjölnir los impulsó hasta acabar fuera de la esfera del Bifröst, tirados sobre el suelo del puente y mirando hacia el cielo. Respiraron hondo. Loki se palpó todo el cuerpo para asegurarse de que seguía entero mientras Thor se reía a carcajadas.

\- Sabéis que estáis en un buen lío, ¿verdad? –se acercó Heimdall a advertirles mientras seguían en el suelo.

\- ¡Ha sido culpa suya! –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, señalando al otro.

Los guardias los escoltaron hasta el palacio. Los cuervos de Odín sobrevolaron sus cabezas para poder ir a informar al Padre de Todos de lo que acababan de hacer sus hijos antes de que ellos pudieran llegar y explicarse. Y de todas formas, ¿qué iban a poner como excusa? Uno no entra en el Bifröst en dirección hacia Muspelheim por accidente. Loki ya estaba pensando en mil justificaciones, y en otras mil palabras bonitas que le sirvieran de floritura para poder hacer de su castigo algo más leve, aunque solamente fuese un poco. Thor, por su parte, parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes: sonreía, pensando en la anécdota que podría contarle a Sif después de aquello. A Loki le entraban ganas de estrangular a su hermano cada vez que volvía de una misión suicida con esa sonrisa de tonto, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún día le permitieran hacerlo.

Los hicieron entrar en la sala del trono, donde ya los esperaba su padre para poder echarles la bronca. Pidió a los Einherjar y al resto del personal que saliesen de allí, pues quería hablar a solas con sus hijos sobre lo que acababan de hacer. Aunque hacerlos salir era una tontería, iban a enterarse de todo igualmente en cuanto Odín empezase a gritarles.

Odín se puso en pie, pero manteniéndose sobre el pedestal de su trono, para poder seguir hablándolos por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabais pensando al ir a Muspelheim? –preguntó Odín, casi con tranquilidad.

\- Solo queríamos pasárnoslo bien –soltó Thor.

\- Habla por ti –le espetó Loki a su hermano antes de dirigirse a Odín-. Ha sido todo idea suya, Padre. He intentado disuadirlo, pero…

\- Pero como no has podido, has decidido irte con él, ¿no? –lo interrumpió el Padre de Todos.

\- Bueno, sí…

\- ¡Deberías haber venido inmediatamente a hablar conmigo! –le bramó desde su trono.

Loki guardó silencio. Estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran callar a gritos, pero seguía sintiéndose impotente cada vez que ocurría.

\- ¿Tenéis idea del daño que habéis causado? –Seguía su padre- Los materiales que habían ido a buscar eran para que los enanos de Nidavellir pudieran fabricarnos más armas y armaduras para los nuevos Einherjar. Ahora las carretas con el material y los suministros han tenido que ser abandonados en Muspelheim porque a vosotros se os ha ocurrido la brillante idea de despertar a un dragón durmiente.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabe también eso? –preguntó Thor en un susurro, a lo que Loki contestó dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas para hacerlo callar.

\- En el último siglo habéis interrumpido más misiones de las que soy capaz de recordar, y solamente porque necesitáis creer que sois tan fuertes y valientes como los Einherjar. Y salís indemne de todo eso únicamente porque sois mis hijos, porque de no ser así os haría encarcelar para no tener que preocuparme más por vuestras imprudencias.

\- Padre, si me permites… -empezó Loki.

\- No, no quiero una sola excusa –lo cortó Odín sin miramientos.

\- ¡No es justo que los Einherjar se queden con toda la gloria de las batallas! –protestó Thor.

\- ¡Silencio! –Demandó Odín- Se me han agotado las formas de castigaros para que entréis en razón. No sirve castigaros en la sala de estudios, porque Loki lo acaba por disfrutar; ni sirve castigaros en la arena de combate porque Thor se pasaría allí todo el día.

\- Sería tan fácil como ponerme a mí a estudiar y a Loki a entrenar –murmuró Thor, antes de recibir otro codazo de su hermano.

\- Se me ocurre que quizá necesitéis una cura de humildad: saber lo que es realmente sentirse indefenso –empezó a decir el Padre de Todos.

\- ¿Y eso qué tendrá que ver con todo esto? –se preguntó Loki en voz baja.

\- Dais siempre por hecho que tenéis vuestros poderes y la autoridad que viene con ellos –seguía divagando Odín-. Quizá necesitéis un tiempo sin ellos en Midgard para haceros una idea de lo que es no poder protegerse detrás de un título.

\- ¿¡Midgard!? –exclamó Loki con desagrado.

\- Es apenas un reino de simples granjeros. ¿Qué vamos a aprender allí? ¿A ordeñar una gata? –protestó Thor.

\- No creo que las gatas se ordeñen, ni siquiera en Midgard –le comentó su hermano, antes de volver a hablarle a su padre-. Pero un momento, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo también? He intentado detener a Thor todas las veces. ¿Por qué me sigues castigando por su culpa?

\- Por no venir a avisarle –expuso Thor.

\- ¡Tú cállate!

\- Por no venir a avisarme –confirmó el padre.

\- ¿Ves? –volvió Thor.

\- Pero Padre, -seguía Loki, después de echarle una mirada asesina a su hermano- ¿Qué mal pueden hacer mis poderes? Los de Thor son destructivos, y se sirve de ellos para intimidar, pero ¿lo míos? Son apenas unos simples trucos de magia. No creo que impresione a nadie en Midgard con ellos, a decir verdad.

\- Si de tan poco sirven, ¿por qué pareces tan desesperado por conservarlos? –observó Odín.

\- Ahí te ha pillado –comentó Thor.

\- Yo sí que te voy a pillar…

\- Mañana al alba partiréis hacia Midgard hasta nuevo aviso –les explicó su padre-. Haceos a la idea de que vais a estar allí una temporada larga: despedíos de quien tengáis que hacerlo y llevaos lo que consideréis oportuno.

Thor levantó la mano.

\- No: no puedes llevarte el Mjölnir –le dijo su padre.

Thor bajó la mano. Loki ahogó una risilla.

Odín los excusó y ambos hermanos salieron de la sala del trono en silencio. Una vez estuvieron fuera, miraron las puertas cerrarse tras de sí.

\- «Vin a Mispilhiim conmigi, sirá divirtido, uuhh» -imitó Loki a su hermano.

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber que nos iba a castigar mandándonos a Midgard? ¡Y oye, al menos no estamos muertos!

\- Tiempo al tiempo, hermano: veremos si no nos mata algún bandido cuando estemos por ese pedrusco abandonado de la mano de cualquier dios que se precie que es Midgard.

Cada uno se marchó por su lado a buscar qué pudiera hacerles falta en su viaje a Midgard. Pero más que nada, cada uno se marchó directo a despedirse de una mujer: Thor, fue a ver a Sif, y Loki buscó a Amora. El dios del trueno decidió pasar una última noche de pasión junto a su amada, pues no sabía cuándo podría volver a verla. Mientras, Loki solamente buscaba algo de conversación antes de marcharse.

\- Thor nos ha metido en un lío –empezó Loki a explicarse-. Y, bueno, en resumen: vamos a estar varados en Midgard durante las Nornas sabrán cuánto tiempo.

\- ¿Sí? Qué bien –decía Amora, distraída, ojeando un libro y echando ingredientes en un cuenco.

\- Es posible que muramos, ¿sabes? –quiso llamar su atención Loki.

\- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas: es maravilloso. Oye, ¿puedes pasarme las escamas de dragón níveo?

Loki le pasó un frasco.

\- Esto es pelo de troll –protestó ella.

\- Bueno, al menos sí le prestas atención a los ingredientes…

\- ¿Qué quieres, Loki? –dijo ella con tono de extenuación.

\- Que me prestes un poco de atención, ¿quizá? Te estoy diciendo que no volveremos a vernos hasta que a mi padre tenga a bien traernos de vuelta, y a ti parece que te da exactamente igual.

\- Atención, bien, te daré atención –dijo ella, girándose de pronto hacia Loki y dándole un beso cargado de lujuria.

\- Por mucho que me guste –empezó Loki después del beso-, esta no es la atención en la que estaba pensando…

\- ¿Y qué quieres? –preguntó molesta.

\- No sé… Hablar un poco, por ejemplo. Caricias, palabras de apoyo…

\- Estoy muy ocupada, Loki. Ven a buscarme cuando quieras algo que realmente pueda darte y que no sea una cursilería.

Loki salió de la sala sintiéndose emocionalmente más exhausto que cuando había entrado. La única persona en la que creía que podía buscar cierto apoyo se dedicaba a olvidarse de que existía incluso estando delante de ella. Dio un hondo suspiro y se marchó hacia sus aposentos a ver qué podría llevarse consigo a Midgard que pudiera serle de utilidad.

Acabó encontrando algunas monedas de cobre y plata con las que jugaba de pequeño y pensó que, aunque en Asgard no tenían ningún valor, quizá lo tuvieran en Midgard. Decidió llevarse también papeles, una pluma y varios frascos de tinta, por si se le ocurría algo con lo que distraer su mente. Se llevó también un tomo de magia y pociones que todavía no había leído, aunque sabía que no podría practicar sin sus poderes. Añadió además un pequeño botiquín improvisado y varios ingredientes para ungüentos curativos, porque conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que acabaría siendo útil en algún momento. Empacó otra bolsa con un par de mudas limpias y poco llamativas: cuando menos llamasen la atención de los lugareños, mejor. Se llevó también un par de dagas, aunque solamente fuese por tener algo con lo que protegerse.

Y Thor se llevó consigo simplemente su brillante armadura plateada y un mandoble que medía casi lo mismo que Loki. Perfecto para no llamar la atención.

Al día siguiente, fueron la Reina Frigga, Odín y Sif a despedirse de ellos al Bifröst. La Reina abrazó a su hijo pequeño mientras el mayor estaba ocupado despidiéndose apasionadamente de su novia. Mientras Odín estaba hablando con el vigilante, Frigga le dio a Loki un pequeño guardapelo de oro, diciéndole que tenía un poco de magia dentro, por si se encontraban en un verdadero aprieto. Obviamente, era para una emergencia, así que debían tener cabeza para saber cuándo usarlo, por eso mismo se lo confiaba a él. La confianza que su madre ponía en él le subió un poco los ánimos después del desengaño sufrido con Amora la noche anterior.

Por último, y una vez finalizadas las despedidas, su padre los despojó de sus poderes temporalmente y los mandó con el poder del Bifröst hacia Midgard: el más mediocre de los Nueve Reinos, con diferencia.


	2. Noche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor y Loki aceptan a regañadientes que van a tener que aprender a vivir en Midgard durante una buena temporadita. Se dan cuenta al principio de su travesía que quizá la vida en ese Reino no les será tan fácil como habían supuesto, especialmente sin sus poderes.  
> Pero se tropiezan con algo más inquietante que su propia ineptitud para realizar las tareas más sencillas: un enorme animal que parece sacado de las leyendas. Quizá Midgard no sea un lugar tan aburrido para los jóvenes dioses, después de todo.

Cuando llegaron a Midgard era de noche. No sabían por qué exactamente, si habían salido al amanecer, pero habían tenido que llegar cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto. No tenían ningún sueño, por lo que decidieron empezar a caminar incluso a oscuras. Loki trató de convocar un par de luciérnagas suyas, pero era obvio que no había suficiente magia en el ambiente como para poder recuperar ni una minúscula parte de sus poderes. En el resto de Reinos, la magia podía respirarse en el ambiente y era fácil utilizar cualquier hechizo, sin embargo en Midgard el aire era insípido, sin rastro de magia.

Siguieron caminando por en medio de la llanura en la que habían ido a parar hasta que dieron con un río y decidieron seguir su curso: acabarían dando con algún poblado si seguían ese camino. Siguieron caminando toda la noche, hasta que se adentraron en un bosque muy espeso. El río lo atravesaba por completo, y formaba un valle que rodeaba su caudal. Hacia el mediodía decidieron parar para comer algo, y fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que a ninguno de los dos se les había ocurrido llevar consigo víveres.

\- ¡Pensé que lo harías tú! –espetó Loki.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Ni que fuera Volstagg, que se pasa el día pensando en comida!

\- ¡Claro, tenías bastante con Sif! ¿Qué otra comida podía interesarte?

\- ¡No te permito que hables así!

De pronto se escuchó un ruido entre los matorrales, a pocos metros de ellos. Loki, que se había llevado un susto con el ruido, lanzó una de sus dagas como acto reflejo. Los hermanos se miraron al no escuchar nada proveniente del matorral: ni siquiera habían escuchado el cuchillo tocar el suelo. Se acercaron para ver, y resultaba que Loki le había acertado de lleno en el lomo de un conejo, que se había desplomado al instante.

\- Buena puntería –lo halagó Thor.

\- Sí, todo calculado –mintió Loki.

Loki dejó de buena gana que fuese su hermano quien despellejase al animal para poder comérselo. Él, por su parte, se dedicó a recolectar hierba seca y ramitas para poder encender un fuego. Aunque, sin magia, ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo se hacía eso. Thor recordaba que, en una de las expediciones de los Einherjar, habían conseguido encender una hoguera mediante la fricción, por lo que imitó lo que habían hecho en ese momento y, aunque tardó una barbaridad, finalmente lo consiguió. Casi a hora de cenar.

\- ¡Fuego! ¡Lo conseguí! –exclamó Thor.

\- ¡Agua! ¿Qué se quema?–Se despertó de golpe Loki, que se había quedado dormido en algún momento- ¿Dónde está el incendio?

\- ¡Aquí! –respondió Thor orgulloso, señalando con las palmas de las manos la hoguera.

\- Ah, maravilloso –farfulló Loki, frotándose un ojo para despejarse- ¿Dónde está el conejo?

\- ¿No lo tenías tú?

\- ¿Yo? ¿Dónde: en el mundo de los sueños? He estado dormido todo este rato, Thor.

Resultaba que un zorro más listo que ellos se había llevado el conejo despellejado hacía un par de horas, mientras Loki dormía y Thor se peleaba con los palos y las hojas secas para encender la hoguera. Se resignaron a la idea de que tampoco iban a comer nada esa noche. Podrían haber intentado pescar algo en el río que tenían a escasos metros de ellos, pero estaban tan cansados y tenían tanta hambre que ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza. Se fueron a dormir con el estómago vacío. Al menos les quedaba el consuelo de que no les atacaría ninguna bestia esa noche: era imposible que se les acercase ningún animal con los atroces ronquidos de Thor, que retumbaban por todo el bosque.

Loki se despertó de madrugada, cuando la luna y las estrellas todavía estaban sobre sus cabezas. Con la cabezada que había echado esa tarde se le había pasado un poco el sueño. Se levantó para ir al baño, y volvió para lavarse las manos en el río. Hincó una rodilla en la horilla y se lavó las manos en sus cristalinas aguas. Después, se llevó un poco de agua a la cara para terminar de despejarse y, por último, una poca más a los labios para beber. Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada y lo vio justo delante de él: el lobo más grande que había visto jamás.

Estaba en la otra orilla del río. No acertó a ver los colores del pelaje del animal, pero sí su silueta y sus ojos, que brillaban con la luz de la luna y las ascuas de la hoguera: amarillos como el ámbar, penetrantes, profundos e inteligentes. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral. Quiso despertar a su hermano, pedirle que preparase su arma, pero no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo. Si el animal se sentía amenazado, atacaría sin dudarlo. Miró de reojo su daga, con la que Thor había desolladlo al conejo, que estaba a escasos metros. El lobo también miró hacia allí, y después volvió a mirar a Loki.

El animal se acercó a la orilla de su lado del río, y Loki se acercó poco a poco a donde estaba el cuchillo. Le temblaba el pulso: todo sería mucho más fácil si hubiera podido conservar sus poderes. Sentía verdadero pánico en ese mismo instante con el animal tan cerca de él. El río no era muy ancho, por lo que de un solo salto el lobo podría abalanzarse sobre él sin que pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo. Consiguió agarrar el cuchillo, pero cuando lo levantó, vio que el animal lo único que buscaba era beber. Volvió a bajar la daga mientras veía beber a la enorme bestia. Más de cerca, pudo apreciar que su pelaje era completamente negro como la noche.

«Qué bestia tan majestuosa», pensó Loki mientras observaba al animal. Se había ido acercando poco a poco al lobo sin darse cuenta, completamente maravillado por el porte casi señorial que mostraba la bestia. Estiró la mano, pensando en tocar al animal, pero el lobo empezó a gruñir con fiereza, arrugando el morro y enseñándole sus portentosos colmillos. Loki apartó la mano de golpe, y el animal salió corriendo hacia el bosque, perdiéndose entre la maleza.

Loki se pasó el resto de la noche con la espalda pegada a un árbol y abrazado a su daga. No se podía quitar de la cabeza los ojos de la bestia. Nunca había visto a un animal con unos ojos así. En Asgard había leyendas sobre lobos enormes: se decía que perseguían al sol y la luna, y también se hablaba de un enorme lobo encerrado en las mazmorras para toda la eternidad, pero no se imaginaba que realmente pudieran existir lobos tan grandes. Si ambos hubieran estado de pie, podrían haberse mirado a los ojos sin necesidad de que ninguno de los dos agachase o levantase la mirada. Loki calculó que solamente el cráneo del animal debía tener la misma medida que todo su propio torso. Era una bestia descomunal, intimidante y fiera a partes iguales. También le había dado la impresión de que parecía no temerle a nada, como si supiese que no existía un solo objeto que pudiera herirlo; como si fuese el amo y señor del bosque. Y posiblemente así era.

Thor se levantó poco después del alba, cuando el sol llevaba ya casi una hora en el firmamento. Loki, que no había podido volver a pegar ojo, había conseguido pescar algo del río con una vara a la que había sacado punta con su daga. Estaba quitándole las escamas al pescado antes de ponerlo sobre el fuego, que había conseguido revivir un poco con más hojarasca seca.

\- Caray, has hecho un montón de cosas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? –preguntó Thor.

\- No, es que no he podido dormir –respondió Loki, clavando los pescados en un palo y colocándolos sobre el fuego.

\- Sí, no es fácil dormir en el suelo por primera vez. Recuerdo la primera vez que tuve que irme con los Einherjar…

\- Dices la primera vez que te colaste en una de sus misiones, ¿no?

\- Es lo mismo.

\- Claro.

Thor siguió hablando, pero la cabeza de Loki seguía perdida en los ojos del lobo, por lo que no le prestó demasiada atención. Tampoco le habló del animal: Thor no iba a creerse que existiese un ser así hasta haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, y para que lo llamase mentiroso, miedica, o exagerado prefería no decirle nada.

Desayunaron los peces que Loki había asado en el fuego y decidieron seguir su camino. Continuaron por el curso del río hasta salir del bosque, lo cual les llevó casi medio día. Cuando consiguieron dejar el bosque atrás, ya era por la tarde, y el sol empezaba a ponerse. De vez en cuando, Loki miraba hacia atrás, hacia el bosque, y pensaba en la bestia que lo habitaba. Iba a ser difícil olvidarse de aquel encontronazo.

Cuando cayó la noche decidieron pasarla donde estaban, que era una pradera con un par de árboles, alguna roca grande, y poco más. Investigando los árboles, pudieron ver que eran frutales y decidieron comer eso en lugar de pararse a pescar o de dedicarse a cazar: estaban exhaustos después de caminar todo el día, querían descansar y no tener que preocuparse de quitarle escamas o piel a lo que atrapasen.

Se había levantado viento, por lo que decidieron que sería mejor no encender una hoguera. En lugar de eso, simplemente se apoyaron en una roca para que les tapase un poco del frío viento y se echaron a dormir allí.

Los aullidos despertaron a Thor horas más tarde, quien obviamente despertó a su hermano: zarandeó a Loki hasta que este empezó a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Oyes eso? –preguntó Thor.

\- ¿A ti molestándome? Sí.

\- No, idiota: los aullidos.

\- Sí: es un lobo enorme y negro, de ojos amarillos. Ahora déjame dormir en paz –soltó Loki, dándose la vuelta para volverse a dormir.

\- No tiene gracia Loki, no juegues conmigo.

\- No estoy jugando: vi al lobo anoche. No me hizo nada, no creo que nos considere siquiera una presa. No le serviríamos ni como aperitivo.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no tiene gracia!

\- Ni pretendo que la tenga. Buenas noches, Thor.

Esa noche fue Thor quien no durmió. Se la pasó aferrado a su arma envainada, mirando hacia todos lados. Se sentía completamente indefenso sin Mjölnir. Y sí, él era fuerte físicamente, pero no sabía si podría enfrentarse él solo contra un animal con un aullido tan profundo sin salir malparado ahora que no tenía poderes. Le helaba la sangre cada vez que lo escuchaba aullar. No se sintió a salvo hasta que empezó a salir el sol y pudo ver todo lo que había a su alrededor para comprobar que el lobo no estaba por allí para recibirlos. Se levantó para buscar algunas frutas más para el desayuno mientras Loki empezaba a desperezarse.

\- ¿Habías escuchado alguna vez un aullido como ese? –preguntó Thor, dándole un mordisco a su fruta.

\- Nunca –contestó simplemente Loki, que sabía que su hermano seguía sin creerse que él hubiera visto al animal.

\- ¿Crees que será muy grande?

\- Enorme –alegó, limpiando una pieza de fruta en su camisa antes de darle un bocado.

\- ¿Te imaginas encontrarte de cara con esa bestia?

\- Sería un milagro salir vivo –respondió con tono condescendiente.

Continuaron caminando siguiendo el curso del río hasta que bien entrada la tarde se encontraron con una posada en una arboleda a un lado del río. Decidieron pasara la noche allí: resultaba que las piezas de cobre y plata que había encontrado Loki en su habitación tenían mucho valor entre los midgardianos. Con tan solo un par de monedas, pudieron pagarse una comida bastante abundante y una cama decente para cada uno, además de un par de copas que se pidieron antes de irse a dormir.

Mientras estaban tomándose la segunda ronda de pintas, entraron en la posada un grupo de cuatro cazadores, portando consigo un gran jabalí que habían cazado. Posaron su presa sobre una de las mesas y se sentaron ellos en otra para pedir una ronda de cervezas para celebrar su captura.

\- ¡Por el primer jabalí que no nos roba el maldito lobo en más de un año! –gritó uno, con una larga barba rojiza y una melena greñuda y sucia a juego, mientras levantaba su jarra.

\- ¿Habéis dicho «lobo»? –Preguntó Thor- ¿Lo habéis visto?

\- ¿Visto? A mí me falta una pierna por su culpa –dijo otro, haciendo asomar su pata de palo por encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Es tan grande como parece por su aullido? –siguió Thor.

\- Es más grande de lo que parece por su aullido –dijo otro de los cazadores, calvo y con una cicatriz en una ceja-. Me he dedicado a cazar toda mi vida en estas montañas, como mi padre, y su padre antes que él: y jamás había visto un lobo como ese.

\- Y si solamente fuese grande, pero además es inteligente –añadió otro, el más escuálido de los cuatro-: esquiva todas nuestras trampas como si supiera exactamente cómo funcionan.

\- Es más –volvió el de la pata de palo-: esa bestia utiliza nuestras propias trampas para cazar. Lleva a sus presas hasta ellas y cuando nuestra trampa las tiene, las caza sin esfuerzo.

\- Eso es interesante –murmuró Loki, que por primera vez sentía quería participar en la conversación.

\- ¿No habéis intentado cazar a ese ser? –volvió Thor.

\- Sí –contestó el de la pata de palo, poniendo de nuevo su prótesis sobre la mesa.

\- Fuiste solo –le dijo el escuálido-, tienes suerte de conservar la vida.

\- Nadie más se atrevía a ir a por la bestia, claro que fui solo –gruño el aludido.

\- ¿Te dejó ir? –preguntó Loki.

\- Escapé –corrigió el de la pata de palo.

\- ¿Cómo demonios podrías haber escapado si te faltaba una pierna? –Seguía Loki-. Tuvo que dejarte ir, no hay otra explicación.

\- No somos presas para ese animal –aclaró el pelirrojo-. Seguramente no quería perder el tiempo con él habiendo presas mejores.

\- De donde yo vengo, los animales no se comportan así –comentó Loki.

\- En ningún lugar se comportan así –añadió el escuálido-, pero así es ella.

\- ¿«Ella»? –preguntó Thor.

\- Por su tamaño; hemos deducido que debe ser hembra –aclaró el calvo.

\- Los cazadores de la zona la llamamos «Noche». Nunca la vemos de día, pero cuando anochece aparece por toda la zona y roba las presas que quiere –explicó el pelirrojo.

\- Se burla de nosotros con sus aullidos –añadió el de la pata de palo-. Aúlla en una zona del bosque, y cuando llegamos hasta la fuente del aullido, ella ya ha desmontado todas nuestras trampas del otro lado del bosque y se ha llevado nuestras presas.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que exista un animal así? –se preguntó Thor en voz alta.

\- Tenemos teorías… -empezó el calvo.

\- ¡No empieces otra vez con tus teorías! –le espetó el de la pata de palo.

\- Otra vez con la historia de la tribu de los malditos… -suspiró el escuálido.

\- ¿Tenéis una teoría mejor que esa? Porque me gustaría escucharla –se quejó el calvo, posando de un golpe su jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Haya paz! –pidió el pelirrojo.

Loki decidió que ya había escuchado suficiente. Cuanto más oía sobre ese lobo, más interesante se volvía. De pronto, haber sobrevivido hacía dos noches le parecía que tenía más sentido porque, por lo visto, el animal no atacaba a nada que no fuese otro animal. Subió a la parte de arriba de la posada, donde se encontraban las camas que habían reservado, y se tumbó en la suya. Se quedó mirando hacia el techo, sin poder pegar ojo, y escuchando todavía fragmentos entrecortados de la conversación del piso inferior, donde Thor y el resto de hombres seguían conversando a gritos sobre el animal.

De pronto, se escuchó un aullido claro, nítido como la luz de la luna llena en una noche despejada, que provenía de fuera de la posada y que les heló la sangre a todos. Loki se incorporó de inmediato en su cama y fue a mirar por la ventana que daba a la entrada de la posada. El animal estaba justo enfrente de la puerta, moviendo la cola como si le pareciese divertido. Olisqueó la puerta, y dio un salto hacia atrás cuando escuchó a los cazadores apresurarse a correr hacia fuera.

\- ¡BESTIA! –gritaron los cazadores, saliendo en tropel por la puerta.

El lobo movió la cola de un lado a otro antes de aullar una vez más y salir corriendo en dirección al bosque antes de que los cazadores pudieran siquiera pensar en tensar sus arcos. «Está jugando con ellos», pensó Loki con una sonrisa.

\- ¡TRAS ELLA! –gritó uno de ellos, a lo que todos lo siguieron.

Se apresuraron a tomar sus armas, se subieron a sus caballos –que estaban atados fuera de la posada delante de un bebedero- y salieron galopando hacia el bosque del que habían venido con su presa hacía unas pocas horas. Thor, por su parte, los vio marchar desde la puerta de la taberna, deseando ir con ellos para poder ayudarles a cazar con sus propias manos semejante bestia.

Una vez los cazadores se hubieron perdido en el horizonte, unos enormes ojos amarillos centellearon desde la pequeña arboleda que había frente a la posada, con un brillo de diversión y satisfacción a partes iguales. Loki, que vio claramente la mirada del animal, decidió bajar de nuevo a la taberna y hacer entrar a Thor, que se había quedado en la puerta embobado mientras observaba a los cazadores marcharse. Lo instó a que lo ayudase a cargar con el jabalí que los cazadores habían abandonado en una mesa de la taberna y, entre los dos, lo tiraron frente a la arboleda, aunque Thor seguía sin entender el porqué.

\- Es tuyo –anunció Loki-. Es lo que has venido a buscar, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A quién le hablas? –preguntó Thor.

\- A ella –señaló Loki al animal que empezaba a dejarse ver.

El enorme lobo salió con precaución de entre los árboles para quedarse plantado frente a ambos hermanos, con una mirada que denotaba suspicacia, pero también curiosidad. Se acercó poco a poco al jabalí y lo olisqueó de arriba a abajo.

\- No está envenenado, si es eso lo que te preocupa –siguió Loki.

A Thor le temblaban las piernas al ver al animal frente a él: entre las cervezas y las historias de los cazadores, le causaba verdadero pavor estar los dos solos frente a aquella bestia. Se había enfrentado a seres peores, pero no sin su martillo ni sin sus poderes.

\- Te lo has ganado, llévatelo antes de que vuelvan –recomendó Loki al animal.

El lobo clavó sus colmillos en la carne del jabalí y tiró de él hasta que lo hubo metido entre los matorrales de la arboleda. Le dedicó una última mirada a ambos hermanos antes de agarrar bien su premio entre sus poderosas mandíbulas y marcharse de allí en dirección contraria a la que les había hecho tomar a los cazadores.

\- Venga, vamos a dormir: nos espera un largo trayecto –aconsejó Loki a Thor-. El posadero dice que el poblado más cercano está a un par de semanas de aquí a caballo. Pero nosotros no tenemos caballos.

Pero Thor seguía temblando después de haber visto a semejante animal. No era una broma ni una exageración: era un lobo negro enorme de ojos amarillos, e inteligente como ningún otro animal que hubiera conocido en su vida. Loki tuvo que tirar de Thor hasta que lo hubo metido dentro de la taberna, porque las piernas no le respondían. No podía creerse de ninguna manera lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos.

\- ¿Pensabas que pudieran existir seres así en Midgard? –preguntó Thor a su hermano mientras intentaban quedarse dormidos.

\- No. Ni de casualidad hubiera logrado a acertar que algo así pudiese existir en Midgard. Ni en ningún otro lugar.

\- Me recuerda al cuento que nos contaba Padre de pequeños, ese del Lobo encerrado en una cámara bajo Asgard.

\- A mí también.

\- ¿Has visto como nos miraba? Parecía tener pensamientos.

\- Todos los seres vivos tienen pensamientos, Thor.

\- ¡Pero parecía pensar con claridad, como tú o como yo!

\- ¿Tú piensas con claridad? ¡Primera noticia! –bromeó Loki.

\- Idiota –le espetó Thor, tirándole la almohada.

Volvieron a ponerse en marcha unas horas después del amanecer. No tener tanta luz dentro de una habitación les había dado un par más de horas de sueño que terminaron por agradecer después de haber estado despiertos hasta tan tarde bebiendo con los cazadores. Pagaron por un desayuno, y por algo de comida para llevarse para el camino, y dejaron la posada atrás. Se marcharon siguiendo el sendero que se adentraba más en la arboleda.

Hacia mediodía se encontraron de nuevo con los cazadores, que llevaban colgando del costado de sus caballos un par de faisanes y algunos conejos. Los cazadores les preguntaron por su presa de la noche anterior, el jabalí –porque era obvio que, por lo que pesaba, no habían podido llevárselo ellos-, a lo que Loki les contó una verdad a medias: que el lobo los había engañado para poder robarla. Se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, aunque el pelirrojo se echó a reír porque no se les ocurrió que esa pudiera ser una posibilidad. Compartieron un faisán con los hermanos, y ellos aportaron también dos panes a compartir entre todos y unas pocas verduras para hacer un caldo. Una vez acabaron de comer, los cazadores les advirtieron que más adelante el río se dividía en dos afluentes y que si querían llegar al pueblo más cercano debían seguir el cauce de la izquierda. Se despidieron de ellos con un ademán y ambos grupos siguieron cada uno su propio camino.

Anocheció antes de que pudieran llegar a donde el río se dividía, por lo que hicieron noche en la orilla. Loki pescó un par de peces mientras Thor encendía una hoguera –los cazadores habían tenido a bien enseñarle cómo podía hacerlo más rápido. Asaron unas pocas verduras junto con el pescado y se tumbaron en el suelo al lado de la hoguera a contemplar el cielo nocturno.

\- No hay luna esta noche –comentó Thor.

Era cierto, esa noche era oscura por la falta de luna, y silenciosa. Loki no se había percatado hasta que Thor lo había mencionado, pero eso no era algo que fuese a admitir. Miró hacia las estrellas, intentando averiguar cuál sería su hogar; y lo mismo hacía Thor.

\- ¿Crees que Heimdall nos estará viendo? –preguntó Thor.

\- ¿Con la de cuerpos desnudos que debe haber en el universo ahora mismo? Lo dudo mucho.

\- ¿Lo has visto interesado alguna vez por alguien?

\- Pues ahora que lo dices…

\- Creo que se toma demasiado en serio su trabajo. ¿Tiene vacaciones?

\- ¿Acaso las tiene Padre?

\- Pues no lo sé…

\- No, Thor: la respuesta es «no». Aunque librarse de nosotros debe contar como unas vacaciones. Le vino de lujo que fuésemos a Muspelheim, ahora tiene unos días de paz y tranquilidad en los que no tiene que preocuparse porque nos metamos en líos.

\- A no ser que nos metamos en líos aquí.

\- Dilo más alto, que Heimdall aún no te ha oído. Como le diga a Padre «tus hijos dicen que van a meterse en líos en Midgard» no volvemos a pisar Asgard en siglo y medio.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debemos aprender de este viaje? –preguntó Thor, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Dijo algo de «humildad», me parece. O de «estar indefensos»… Vete a saber. A veces creo que solamente él entiende sus palabras.

\- Uf, creía que yo era el único que no las entendía.

Se quedaron dormidos poco después, bajo la atenta mirada de Heimdall –aunque ellos no lo sabían. Esa noche, lo único que podría haber perturbado el sueño de los príncipes era el murmullo de las tranquilas aguas del río, el canto de un búho lejano o el suave viento. Pero nada llegó a despertarlos. Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa como pocas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí quizá incluso te haya gustado como va transcurriendo por el momento esta historia, y si es así me encantaría saber tu opinión al respecto. Me vale con un "<3" si te ha gustado, o con una parrafada de 5.000 caracteres sobre lo mal que escribo si no te ha gustado. Lo que sea por tal de tener algún feedback. 
> 
> En fin, ¡espero que estés disfrutando esta historia!


	3. La granja de ahí bajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los hermanos asgardianos siguen su camino hacia el asentamiento humano más cercano pero, ¿qué se supone que tienen que hacer en un asentamiento humano? No están obligados a ir allí, por lo que Loki acaba convenciendo a Thor para que sigan otro camino: uno que los lleva a una pequeña granja bajo la colina, donde esperan poder pasar la noche.

Tras despertar con el alba, decidieron reemprender su marcha. Encontraron la bifurcación del río cuando el sol empezaba caer de nuevo por el horizonte, aunque todavía quedaban unas cuantas horas de sol. Thor, sin dudarlo se encaminó hacia la izquierda, como le habían dicho los cazadores, pero Loki se quedó parado mirando la bifurcación de la derecha. Estaban en lo alto de una pequeña colina, y el río descendía hacia direcciones opuestas del cerro. Bajo, siguiendo con la mirada el recorrido derecho del río, Loki había divisado una pequeña granja a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Vamos –lo instó Thor.

\- Hay una granja ahí bajo –señaló Loki-. Quizá podríamos pasar allí la noche.

\- Nos dijeron que siguiéramos el camino de la izquierda si queríamos llegar al pueblo.

\- ¿Y para qué querríamos llegar al pueblo de todas formas? ¿Qué vamos a encontrar allí?

Thor se quedó pensativo un momento: la verdad es que Loki tenía razón, no tenían nada que buscar en un pueblo. No tenían una misión ni un encargo concreto, solamente tenían que sobrevivir como lo haría cualquier persona en ese Reino. Tenían que aprender a no esconderse detrás de su título, como su Padre les había dicho.

\- ¿Crees que nos dejarán quedarnos a pasar la noche?

\- Si ofrecemos más de estas monedas no creo que haya ningún problema –se encogió de hombros Loki, haciendo un pequeño truco de manos con una de las monedas y haciéndola desaparecer dentro de la manga de su camisa.

\- ¡Loki, vuelves a tener tus poderes! –se emocionó Thor.

\- …es un truco, Thor… -confesó, sacando la moneda de su manga.

\- Oh… -suspiró decepcionado.

Finalmente decidieron ponerse en camino hacia la granja. Conforme se fueron acercando, pudieron comprobar que aunque el recinto parecía enorme, habían escasos animales de granja y solamente un par de huertos que parecían dar frutos. Se pararon justo enfrente de la casa que coronaba la granja. Era pequeña y de madera, pero parecía limpia y cuidada. Justo enfrente, había un establo cerrado junto a un recinto en el que había únicamente una vaca. La puerta del establo que daba al cercado se abrió y salió una muchacha joven, pero adulta. Se sacudió la larga melena castaña para quitarse algunas briznas de paja mientras abría de par en par la puerta del establo.

\- Vamos, Belinda: entra –le dijo la chica a la vaca-. No me hagas pelearme contigo otra vez. Adentro.

La vaca dio un par de vueltas en círculos, pero al final decidió entrar en el establo y su dueña cerró la puerta, quedándose ella fuera en el recinto. Loki y Thor se acercaron a la chica mientras abría el cercado para salir ella. Iba cargada con dos grandes cubos de madera vacíos.

\- Buenas tardes, hermosa dama –empezó Thor-. ¿Podríamos hablar con el dueño de la granja?

\- Soy yo –respondió ella con cierto tono de resignación- ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

\- Nos preguntábamos si te importaría darnos cobijo esta noche –le explicó Loki.

\- ¿A dónde os dirigís? Puedo indicaros alguna posada cercana –dijo ella, empezando a caminar hacia el río mientras la seguían de cerca los dos hermanos.

\- Ese es el caso: no tenemos un rumbo –explicó Thor.

\- Vamos donde nos lleva el viento –siguió Loki.

\- Vaya, quién pudiera… -farfulló ella, agachándose para llenar los cubos en el río.

Al ver que empezaba a caminar de nuevo hacia el cercado de su animal con los cubos de agua a rebosar, Loki decidió interponerse y se ofreció a llevar su carga, que rápidamente le pasó a Thor.

\- Te pagaremos por acogernos –le mostró Loki una de las monedas.

\- No me interesa el dinero –respondió ella.

Loki se quedó parado un segundo antes de reaccionar: no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

\- ¡Te ayudaremos con la granja! –dijo Thor desde sus espaldas, que todavía cargaba con los dos cubos llenos de agua.

\- ¡Sí! Nos quedaremos mañana hasta mediodía, te ayudaremos por la mañana con todo lo que podamos. ¿Te parecería bien? –preguntó Loki.

La chica suspiró al llegar al recinto de su vaca. Lo abrió e indicó a Thor que vaciase los cubos en el bebedero que había en un rincón.

\- La verdad es que he descuidado un poco la granja estos últimos días… -mencionó la chica finalmente, aunque parecía estar hablando consigo misma- Si me ayudáis ahora a terminar algunas cosas, os dejaré quedaros. Pero tendréis que compartir habitación con Belinda –dijo, señalando el establo.

Los dos hermanos se pararon a mirar el establo antes de volver a mirar a la chica.

\- ¿Eso es negociable? –preguntó Loki.

\- No –respondió ella tajante- O lo tomas, o lo dejas.

Ellos se miraron entre sí. Thor se encogió de hombros y Loki ahogó un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿En qué podemos ayudarte, buena señora? –preguntó Loki con una sonrisa amable.

\- Para empezar: no llamándome así, nunca jamás en la vida. Me llamo Selene.

\- Encantados, Selene. Yo soy Thor, y este es mi hermano: Loki.

\- Vaya, para ser hermanos os parecéis como la noche y el día –soltó ella, volviendo a dirigirse hacia el río con los cubos-. Bueno, si queréis ayudarme: necesito acabar de llenar ese bebedero y el de las gallinas antes de que se ponga el sol. También debo recoger las zanahorias y las cebollas, pero eso puede esperar a mañana.

\- Déjanoslo a nosotros –le dijo Thor.

\- Muy bien, os buscaré mantas para que no paséis frío esta noche –anunció ella antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la casita de madera.

Entre los dos consiguieron llenar los bebederos antes de que oscureciera, aunque les llevó bastante más tiempo del que habían pensado. Definitivamente dejarían lo de recolectar las hortalizas del huerto para el día siguiente. El sol todavía podía verse por el horizonte, pero no había suficiente luz para hacer ese trabajo.

Se acercaron a la puerta de la casa y le dieron un par de golpecitos esperando que su anfitriona respondiese. La chica abrió la puerta para que un dulce aroma a comida recién hecha invitase a pasar a los dos hombres.

\- He tenido que improvisar un poco: no suelo tener visitas… -explicó ella, señalando la mesa con tres platos de caldo- Sé que no es mucho, pero...

\- Es más que suficiente, mi señora Selene –le dijo Loki-. No sé cómo vamos a poder agradecer toda esta hospitalidad.

\- Os espera un día duro mañana, no creáis que estoy siendo amable porque sí –les advirtió ella.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta –comentó Thor, mientras tomaba un asiento frente a uno de los platos- Qué bien huele.

Loki se sentó al lado de su hermano, y enfrente de su anfitriona, quien partió un pan con las manos y se sirvió un trozo antes de pasarles el resto del pan a los hermanos. Mientras la sopa todavía estaba caliente, Selene cascó un huevo en el canto de su cuenco y lo añadió a su contenido para luego mezclarlo bien todo con una cuchara de madera. Loki cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado más huevos por si ellos también querían hacer lo mismo, por lo que decidió imitarla; el resultado de aquello fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba: el huevo hacía más espeso el caldo, y le daba un sabor casi interesante.

\- ¿Sois soldados? –preguntó Selene, señalando la armadura de Thor.

\- No, somos dioses –soltó Thor mientras estaba distraído intentando averiguar qué hacer con su huevo.

Loki se atragantó con el caldo al oír a su hermano. Tosió para sacarse el líquido de la tráquea mientras intentaba recomponerse.

\- ¡Qué gracioso eres, hermano! –dijo limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la manga de su camisa, reprimiendo algunas toses más- No le hagas caso, Selene: está hecho todo un bromista. No somos dioses, ni soldados; solamente somos viajeros.

\- ¿Y la armadura, y la espada? –preguntó ella.

\- Son disuasorios, para que no nos ataquen bandidos en nuestros viajes –seguía explicando Loki.

\- Aunque sí tengo entrenamiento de soldado –mentalmente, Thor se colgó una medallita.

\- Y de idiota, de eso también tienes entrenamiento –murmuró su hermano, dándole una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa.

Selene no le dio mucha más importancia al tema de la armadura, decidió dejarlo de lado. Se terminó su sopa y dejó el cuenco sucio en un balde que llevaría al día siguiente a la orilla del río para limpiar los utensilios de cocina. Loki y Thor hicieron lo propio, imitándola a ella, y antes de que se fueran al establo Selene les dio las mantas que les había prometido.

\- Ah, una cosa más: cerrad bien las puertas y no salgáis cuando la luna esté en lo más alto. Hay un lobo que merodea por la zona –les aconsejó ella, dándoles las mantas.

\- Lo tendremos en cuenta. Gracias una vez más por tu hospitalidad –respondió Loki, cogiendo las mantas y pasándoselas a su hermano.

\- Y gracias por el consejo, también. Tenga una buena noche, mi Señora Selene –añadió Thor, cargándose las mantas en el hombro.

Se fueron a dormir al establo. Decidieron dormir en la buhardilla, en la que había almacenadas un montón de balas de paja para alimentar a más animales de los que había en la granja. Se hicieron un colchón improvisado con dos de las balas de paja, cubriéndolas con una de las mantas, y se acostaron sobre ellas, tapándose con la otra manta. No habían dormido juntos en la misma cama desde que su padre les había narrado por primera vez su batalla contra los gigantes de hielo de Jötunheim. Habían pasado tanto miedo con aquella historia que habían pasado la noche juntos, durmiendo en la cama de Thor, por si aparecía un gigante de hielo.

Claro, que ahora era diferente: eran adultos. Y Thor se revolvía en sueños constantemente. Loki, en lo mejor de su sueño, se vio interrumpido por un manotazo de Thor, que además y por algún motivo seguía llevando puesta la armadura. Le había dado justo en la cara, obligándolo a salir de la cama de un salto al pensar que los estaban atacando. Soltó un sonoro suspiro al darse cuenta de que había sido el patán de su hermano el que lo había molestado. Había estado soñando que Amora se alegraba de verlo de vuelta en Asgard y lo abrazaba sin más intenciones que las de un simple abrazo lleno de afecto; la felicidad que le había provocado ese sueño, ahora que estaba despierto, le parecía casi infantil. Se levantó, al ver que Thor ocupaba toda la cama y que no le dejaba volver a tumbarse, y se acercó a la pequeña ventana que había en la buhardilla.

La luna en su primer día de la fase creciente brillaba tenue, lo que hacía difícil diferenciar las sombras en la noche. Se paró de nuevo a ver el cielo nocturno: una larga línea blanquecina cubría el cielo con su manto de estrellas, como si fuese un camino empedrado y brillante en la infinita oscuridad del universo. No era tan bello como el cielo nocturno de Asgard, pero tampoco tenía mucho que envidiarle. Loki pensó que podría acostumbrarse a ver aquel cielo nocturno, llegado el caso.

Decidió salir del establo. Hacía muy buena noche como para pasarla encerrado allí dentro. No hacía demasiado frío, y además no había escuchado de nuevo los aullidos del lobo desde que lo habían visto por última vez enfrente de la posada, por lo que no pensaba que pudiera andar cerca.

Abrió la puerta principal del establo, cerrándola tras de sí para que la vaca no se fuese si despertaba, y estiró un poco sus articulaciones, que notaba todavía un poco entumecidas. Decidió que sería un buen momento para darse un baño en el río: llevaba días sin lavarse él ni su ropa, y la verdad es que empezaba a sentir cierta aversión por sí mismo y por el estado en el que se encontraba. Por no mencionar el hecho de que sentía que le picaba todo el cuerpo.

Se quitó la camisa y la remojó en el río, frotándola con sus manos para quitarle toda la suciedad que pudiera. Cuando hubo acabado con la camisa, la dejó en la orilla, bajo un par de piedras para que no se la llevase el poco viento que hacía. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a quitarse los pantalones para hacer lo mismo que había hecho con la camisa, cuando escuchó un sonido de pisadas. Miró a su alrededor, pero con la oscuridad de la noche no consiguió ver nada. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo. Había desatado el cordón que ataba sus pantalones cuando un súbito empujón lo tiró al suelo. Antes de que pudiera intentar incorporarse, una enorme pata negra se apoyó sobre su pecho, impidiéndole moverse y reteniéndolo bajo su peso.

El enorme lobo estaba ahí, justo encima de él, amenazándole con sus enormes colmillos. La bestia agachó su cabeza hasta que su hocico estuvo frente a Loki, con sus ojos ambarinos mirándolo fijamente. El animal empezó a gruñir mientras le enseñaba los dientes. Loki sintió que una oleada de miedo le recorría el cuerpo entero, pensó que moriría allí. Y ese pensamiento, de algún modo, lo tranquilizó. Pronto, cambió el miedo por otra sensación, aunque no acertaba a descubrir cuál era. Alargó la mano con cuidado hacia la cara el animal, que gruñó más fuerte al verlo; pero a Loki no le importó aquello. Quería poder tocarlo antes de morir.

\- Cuánta majestuosidad en un solo ser… –suspiró Loki en voz alta, logrando acariciar el lateral del hocico del lobo.

El animal dejó de gruñir de golpe. Echó las orejas atrás, y aflojó la presión que ejercía su pata sobre el pecho de Loki. Miró al hombre con infinita confusión antes de dar un paso atrás y retirar del todo la pata que tenía preso a Loki. El animal retrocedió unos pasos más, hasta que estuvo a varios metros del joven dios, que empezaba a incorporarse para volver a verlo. Le lanzó una última mirada con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo a gran velocidad colina arriba, en dirección al bosque.

Loki, al ver desaparecer al lobo en el horizonte, volvió a tumbarse en el suelo. Se palpó entero: no podía creerse que siguiera vivo. Dio un suspiro de alivio antes de decidir meterse en el río con los pantalones puestos. Si tenía que salir corriendo, prefería hacerlo con los pantalones en su sitio.

Volvió a la cama un rato más tarde. Se quitó los pantalones mojados y los dejó secarse encima de una de las balas de paja. Se metió en la cama, dándole un empujón a Thor para que le hiciera hueco, y se quedó dormido al poco rato.


	4. Mandona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor y Loki consiguieron convencer a la dueña de la granja para poder quedarse a dormir allí, pero no tuvieron en cuenta que trabajar en una granja para pagar su estancia no iba a ser para nada fácil. Lo que parecía un trato como cualquier otro, ahora les parece casi injusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> Loki intenta evitar trabajar insinuándose sexualmente a dueña de la granja.  
> Thor amenaza con "consecuencias" por una tontería.  
> A parte de eso, me parece que nada más que añadir.

\- ¡Arriba, dormilones! –Los instó una voz femenina, entrando por la puerta del establo- Tenéis mucho trabajo que hacer por mí antes de iros. Ah, y os he preparado algo de desayuno, daos prisa o se enfriará.

Parecía que había amanecido hacía ya casi una hora. Ambos hermanos se levantaron de su cama improvisada mientras Selene se retiraba para dejarlos desperezarse a gusto.

\- ¿Por qué demonios vas en pelotas? –preguntó Thor a su hermano.

\- Lavé mi ropa anoche. No iba a dormir con la ropa mojada, ¿no?

\- ¿Y has tenido que dormir desnudo a mi lado?

\- Mi primera opción fue dormir con la vaca, no voy a mentirte. Se mueve menos que tú –bromeó Loki.

\- Deberías haberlo hecho… -y entonces cayó en la cuenta- Espera, ¿saliste anoche?

\- Pues sí. Me diste un buen guantazo mientras dormía, así que salí a despejarme.

\- ¿Y qué hay del lobo?

\- Noche es un animal fascinante, sí. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Loki se puso sus pantalones, que ya casi estaban secos por completo, y buscó su camisa. No la encontró por ninguna parte, pero pronto recordó que se le había olvidado recogerla de la orilla del río. Se acercó hasta allí antes de ir a la casa de Selene para desayunar. Buscó su camisa por todas partes, pero no logró encontrarla. Suspiró hondo, resignándose a la idea de que la había perdido, y se encaminó hacia la casita de madera.

Entró por la puerta y aspiró el olor de la leche hervida y los huevos cocidos que había preparado su anfitriona. Se sentó en la mesa, al lado de su hermano, mientras Selene seguía entretenida en otra parte de la casa.

\- ¿No has encontrado tu camisa? –preguntó Thor.

\- Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ver este cuerpazo, hermanito –respondió Loki, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

\- Anda, ponte esto, hazme el favor. No sea que ese «cuerpazo» se resfríe –le soltó Selene, pasándole por encima del hombro la camisa que había perdido.

\- ¿Cuándo la has…? –empezó Loki.

\- Esta mañana, mientras limpiaba los platos de anoche –respondió ella.

\- Gracias.

Loki se puso la camisa, y empezaron a desayunar. A pesar de ser un desayuno bastante sencillo, estaba realmente bueno. Una vez terminaron, salieron a fuera para recibir las órdenes de su muy generosa anfitriona.

\- Bueno, hora de pagar: necesito que me limpiéis el establo de Belinda y su cercado; que me limpiéis el gallinero, que pongáis abono en el huerto, y que cosechéis las zanahorias y las cebollas.

\- ¿Todo eso antes de mediodía? –se quejó Thor.

\- Y si no termináis, no os preocupéis: podéis quedaros un día más y terminarlo mañana –los «tranquilizó» ella.

\- ¡Vaya, estabas deseando a que alguien necesitase una cama! –exclamó Loki con una sonrisa.

\- No tienes idea –reafirmó ella.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a caminar hacia el establo para empezar con sus tareas, pero Selene los interrumpió.

\- Loki, unas palabas –lo llamó ella.

Los dos hermanos se miraron confundidos. Loki sonrió a su hermano antes de ir a ver qué quería la joven dueña de la granja.

\- ¿Me requerías, bella dama? –preguntó él, pensando que quizá podría librarse de tanto trabajo con un poco de galantería.

\- Sí. Te dije que no salieses del establo por la noche. Tienes suerte de seguir con vida, y ese zarpazo de tu pecho lo demuestra.

\- ¿Tanto he llamado tu atención para que te hayas fijado en mi torso desnudo? –Mostró una sonrisa coqueta- Ni siquiera mi hermano se ha dado cuenta.

\- Quizá tu hermano no sea tan observador como yo. Es difícil no fijarse en algo así cuando está parado a medio metro de ti.

\- ¿Quieres volver a verlo? –preguntó, tomándola de una mano. Iba a intentar librarse de hacer aquellas tareas por todos los medios posibles.

Selene levantó una ceja, mirándolo estoica. Él, por su parte, seguía con una sonrisa coqueta en la cara, esperando una reacción de su interlocutora.

\- Acompáñame un momento, por favor –pidió ella.

\- Claro, a donde tú quieras, hermosa –ya pensaba que se había librado.

Selene llevó a su invitado hasta un cobertizo que había fuera de la casa. Quitó el tablón de la puerta y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de herramientas que ocupaban casi todo el espacio, dejando únicamente un pequeño y estrecho pasillo por el que solo se podía pasar de lado y de puntillas.

\- Es un poco angosto, pero creo que todavía podríamos hacernos un hueco –comentó Loki.

Selene se adentró en el pequeño habitáculo y, después de rebuscar un rato, sacó dos cepillos de cerdas gordas y un cubo de madera.

\- Se me había olvidado decíroslo: vais a frotar el suelo del gallinero hasta que no quede una sola mancha. Quiero que mis gallinas puedan ver su propio reflejo en los tablones de madera –dijo ella, lanzándole el cubo con los cepillos dentro.

Él lo cogió al vuelo y miró pasmado su contenido antes de volver a levantar la mirada hacia Selene, que se sacudía las manos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Puedes decirle a tu hermano que ha sido culpa tuya, por intentar pasarte de listo conmigo.

\- ¡Ja! –Rio Loki, con una sonrisa sincera- Me caes bien.

\- Para cuando acabe el día pensarás que soy un demonio –comentó ella, saliendo del cobertizo y volviendo a cerrar la puerta-. Y quizá tengas razón.

Y tanto que tenía razón. Para cuando llegó el mediodía ya lo pensaba, y no solo él. Todavía no habían limpiado ni la mitad del establo de Belinda, y mucho menos se habían puesto con su cercado. No estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de trabajos, y los dos odiaban aquello con toda su alma.

\- Vámonos esta noche mientras duerme –sugirió Thor, parando para tomar aire.

\- Me parece bien –asintió Loki, secándose el sudor de la frente.

Escucharon la voz de Selene llamarlos desde fuera del establo, por lo que hicieron como si no hubieran dicho nada y de afanaron en hacer ver que limpiaban tanto como podían con sus palas. Selene se asomó por la puerta.

\- Vaya, no habéis avanzado casi nada… -suspiró ella- He preparado algo para comer, ¿venís?

Dejaron las palas en el suelo de inmediato, como si les quemasen en las manos –y la verdad, es que en parte así era: las ampollas que se les habían formado hacían que les ardieran las manos. Siguieron a Selene hasta su casa, donde ya los esperaba una mesa a rebosar de comida. Un faisán cocido al horno en su propia salsa con romero coronaba la mesa, justo en el centro. Había diversas verduras hervidas en un cuenco, y de postre había preparado un pastel de frutos rojos que tenía una pinta casi divina. Los dos hermanos se sentaron dejándose caer en las sillas, mirando maravillados el festín que su anfitriona les había preparado.

\- Vamos, servíos, no seáis tímidos –Los instó ella-. Sé que os habéis esforzado, aunque no hayáis avanzado mucho. Lo mínimo era prepararos una comida en condiciones.

Los hermanos empezaron a servirse comida mientras ella esperaba a que terminasen para poder hacer lo propio. Selene se empezó a servir mientras los dos hermanos devoraban ávidamente el contenido de sus platos. Después de tanto trabajo sentían que llevaban siglos sin probar bocado. No hablaron mucho mientras comían, era más importante acabarse el plato y servirse un poco más. Cuando llegaron al postre se encontraron con la tarta más sabrosa que habían probado en sus vidas.

\- Si fuera por la comida, me quedaría aquí toda la vida –comentó Loki, relamiéndose los dedos.

\- Si fuera por el trabajo, solo hasta que me duerma. ¿Verdad? –dijo ella.

El pedazo de tarta que le quedaba a Thor se le escapó de las manos y se le cayó sobre el plato con un sonido seco.

\- Nos has oído… -comentó Thor.

\- Sí, pero no os preocupéis... Quizá sea mejor así –forzó una sonrisa.

\- No pretendíamos ser desagradecidos… -explicó Loki.

\- Es solo que no estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de trabajo –terminó la frase Thor.

\- Ya, lo comprendo. Terminad al menos el establo de Belinda antes de marcharos, por favor –pidió ella, recogiendo los platos sucios y dejándolos en el balde de madera para llevarlos a lavar.

Mientras su anfitriona les daba la espalda, ellos se miraron entre sí. La verdad es que se sentía mal pensando que la habían ofendido con su comentario de marcharse de allí. Decidieron levantarse para terminar de limpiar el establo y el recinto de la vaca antes de marcharse. Al menos le harían ese favor. No querían ser descorteses con quien les había dado cama y comida solamente a cambio de un poco de trabajo.

Se pusieron manos a la obra y consiguieron terminar ese trabajo cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse por el horizonte. Estaban hechos polvo, pero empezaron a recoger sus cosas y las dejaron en la puerta del establo para despedirse de Selene.

\- ¿Os vais ya? –Preguntó ella desde el huerto, donde estaba agachada recogiendo cebollas- Está a punto de anochecer, no es seguro salir a estas horas.

\- Por el lobo, lo sabemos –comentó Thor.

\- No creo que nos ataque: Noche no parece interesada en cazar personas –sentenció Loki.

\- ¿«Noche»? –Se levantó Selene, limpiándose la tierra de las manos en su delantal- Vaya, cada uno le pone un nombre. Que si «Sombra», que si «Pesadilla», que si «Terror Negro»…

\- Sea como sea, preferimos marcharnos mientras todavía tenemos algo de sol –interrumpió Thor.

\- ¿Y no preferís quedaros a cenar? He encendido el horno hace poco e iba a preparar un pollo con verduras. Por eso estoy recogiendo cebollas. No puedo recogerlas todas con el poco sol que queda, pero al menos para la cena…

\- Preferimos irnos antes de que se haga de noche –insistió Thor.

\- Había preparado también otro pastel de fruta para los tres… Pero bueno, si queréis marcharos ya supongo que puedo comérmelo yo sola.

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose con la mirada qué opinaban de esa situación. Finalmente, Loki se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y Thor suspiró resignado, pero también sonriendo. El pastel les había ganado.

\- Si no somos una molestia –empezó Loki-, aceptamos tu muy encantadora oferta.

\- ¡Maravilloso! –exclamó ella, dando una pequeña palmadita de alegría- Por cierto, ¿os importaría sacar unas cebollas más y algunas zanahorias mientras yo voy a preparar la cena? Es decir, si no es mucho pedir… No es necesario que sean todas, solo unas pocas, para que no se las coman los topos o los conejos.

\- Iré a dejar nuestras cosas de nuevo en el establo –suspiró Thor.

\- Nosotros nos encargamos, no te preocupes –contestó Loki.

Ella se marchó dando saltitos en dirección hacia su casa, donde el horno ya encendido de antemano sacaba humo por la chimenea de forma constante. Una vez Thor volvió de dejar sus cosas, ambos hermanos se agacharon a recoger las hortalizas. Cada uno decidió encargarse de uno de los campos: Loki se quedó en el de zanahorias, y Thor en el de las cebollas. Cuando Loki llevaba ya casi una de las filas terminada y Thor llevaba apenas la mitad de la suya, escuchó a Selene llamarlos desde su casa.

\- ¡Perdonad! ¿Me podéis traer un par de zanahorias? –pidió ella, asomándose desde porche.

Loki cogió un puñado de esas hortalizas y se encaminó hacia la casita de madera ante la mirada de Thor, que lo envidiaba por poder librarse del trabajo aunque solamente fuese un momento. Entró por la puerta y encontró a Selene de espaldas, cortando algunos ajos secos. Ya tenía una cazuela de barro llena de cebollas cortadas y trozos de pollo crudo a un lado, solamente le faltaba añadir el ajo que estaba cortando y las zanahorias.

\- Aquí traigo tu comanda, hermosa Selene –anunció Loki, acercándose a ella por la espalda.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Primero lo miró a él, estoica, por su comentario, y después miró las hortalizas que le había traído –que eran más de diez.

\- Has traído muchas. Te había dicho un par. Pero bueno, no pasa nada. Coge dos y lávalas en el río, por favor.

\- Claro.

Volvió después de un rato. Ella ya había terminado de picar los ajos, y estaba echándole especias al recipiente de barro. Él pensó que sería divertido darle un pequeño susto, así que se acercó sigilosamente hacia donde estaba. Se encontraba a medio metro de ella, y ya había estirado el brazo para darle un toque en la espalda con el que esperaba que ella saltase como un gato asustado.

\- Que no se te ocurra –dijo ella sin darse la vuelta.

Loki retiró la mano, impresionado por los reflejos de la joven.

\- ¿Traes las zanahorias? –preguntó Selene, girando la cabeza para poder verlo.

\- Sí, aquí están.

Loki le entregó las hortalizas y esperó dentro de la casa mientras ella las cortaba en finas rodajas. No tenía ninguna intención de volver al huerto a seguir desenterrando aquellas cosas, así que se dedicó a escudriñar la casa de Selene. Mientras no había comida en la mesa, había un jarrón con flores rojas que él no había visto nunca. La cama, que estaba en un rincón de la habitación, estaba hecha a la perfección, sin una sola arruga o pliegue. Y justo encima de la chimenea de piedra había unos pocos libros. Loki se extrañó por eso: él mismo había leído en alguna parte que solamente los midgardianos que pertenecían a la nobleza sabían leer.

\- ¿Lees? –preguntó Loki, cogiendo uno de los libros.

\- A veces –afirmó ella.

\- No creí que supieras leer –siguió él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy mujer? –preguntó ella, ofendida.

\- No, claro que no. Lo decía porque no hay muchos granjeros que sepan leer.

Ella siguió cortando las zanahorias, pero más rápido. Loki se dio cuenta enseguida de que parecía haberla molestado mucho su comentario.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte –se disculpó.

\- ¿No deberías estar ahí fuera, ayudando a tu hermano? –les espetó ella, metiendo los trozos de zanahoria junto con el resto de ingredientes.

Loki miró por la ventana que daba al huerto y vio a su hermano peleándose para sacar unas cebollas del suelo. Parecía que se le resistían, lo cual no hacía sino causarle cierta diversión a su hermano pequeño. Lo de no tener poderes realmente les hacía ver con otros ojos la vida de los habitantes de Midgard: era difícil sobrevivir en ese mundo sin magia, pero ellos lo hacían todos los días. Tenían que enfrentarse a peligros, como Noche, con trampas y armas terriblemente rudimentarias; y aun así volvían después a sus casas como si no hubiera pasado nada. Él no lo admitiría jamás, pero empezaba a encontrar fascinante todo aquello.

\- Creo que se las apaña bien solo –sentenció Loki finalmente, mientras veía sufrir a su hermano.

\- No estáis acostumbrados al trabajo en el campo –comentó Selene-. Tampoco parecéis cazadores; no parece que os guste ensuciaros las manos en general. Y es imposible que seáis mercaderes, porque aún no habéis intentado venderme ni comprar nada. Sois nobles, ¿verdad?

Loki se dio la vuelta hasta poder mirar a Selene a los ojos. Ella acababa de meter la cazuela de barro en el horno y estaba limpiándose las manos con un trapo, mirando en la dirección del joven dios, que por momentos se sorprendía más con las acertadas deducciones de la joven granjera.

\- Eres muy perspicaz.

\- Contesta a mi pregunta.

\- Se podría decir que sí: somos algo así como nobles. Claro que, no somos de por aquí.

\- Ya, me he dado cuenta de eso: todavía no habéis amenazado con incendiarlo todo por ser descortés con vosotros.

\- ¿Los nobles de por aquí hacen eso? –preguntó Loki, acercándose a ella.

\- Hacen cosas peores… –suspiró Selene, con cierto pesar en su voz, abrazándose a sí misma y desviando la mirada. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema- Llama a tu hermano y dile que lo deje estar. Deberíais lavaros un poco en el río antes de cenar. Y, por favor, pídele que se quite de una vez la armadura: empieza a oler a muerto.

\- Si sabes que los nobles son así… ¿por qué arriesgarte a comprobar si nosotros también éramos de esa calaña? –quiso saber Loki.

\- No quiero hablar del tema. Por favor, ve con tu hermano –pidió ella.

Loki decidió dejarla en paz; era obvio que tenía ciertos recuerdos que no quería desenterrar. Aceptó que era mejor no inmiscuirse más en su vida y se fue a buscar a Thor, quien estaba sudado de arriba a abajo. Lo ayudó a quitarse la armadura –que no se la había quitado en todo ese tiempo porque no sabía hacerlo él solo- y se metieron en el río a darse un baño para quitarse toda la suciedad que habían acumulado ese día. Salieron del río cuando Selene los llamó para cenar. Se sentían terriblemente agotados después de todo el trabajo que habían hecho. Cuando habían terminado de limpiar el recinto de la vaca, todavía les quedaban algunas fuerzas, pero después de pasarse el resto de la tarde en el huerto no podían comprender cómo eran capaces dar un paso tras otro sin acabar desmayados en el suelo.

Entraron en la casa de Selene y, como ya era costumbre, los recibió el dulce aroma de la comida recién hecha. Se sentaron a la mesa para poder ver de cerca el delicioso manjar que les tenía preparados su anfitriona, quien por momentos empezaban a pensar que era la mejor cocinera de Midgard, o incluso quizá de todos los Nueve Reinos. O puede que solamente pensasen así porque se morían de hambre.

Devoraron todo lo que tocó sus platos, sin pensar siquiera en tener ningún tipo de conversación. Cuando Selene terminó de comer retiró su plato, como era costumbre, y sacó de uno de los armarios un tarro de mermelada de cereza que ella misma había hecho hacía un tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde está la tarta? –preguntó Thor.

\- Me temo que os he mentido: no hay tarta –les dijo ella.

\- ¿No hay tarta? –volvió Thor.

\- No hay tarta –confirmó ella.

\- ¡La tarta era una mentira! –exclamó él.

\- No podemos tenerlo todo en esta vida, hermano –lo consoló Loki, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Pero tengo mermelada de cereza, si queréis. La hice yo misma. Es con lo que hice la tarta de esta mañana –les contó ella mientras untaba un poco de mermelada sobre un trozo de pan.

\- Yo sí la probaré, gracias –dijo Loki con una sonrisa, imitando lo que veía hacer a ella.

\- Yo quería tarta… -seguía quejándose Thor.

\- Prueba esto, hermano. Está igual de bueno.

\- ¡No! ¡Nos hemos pasado el día entero trabajando para ella! –Se levantó enfadado, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa- ¡No nos ha dejado irnos! ¡Y para colmo, nos promete una cosa y no la cumple! ¡Un acto así en Asgard tiene consecuencias!

\- Cálmate, Thor –pidió Loki.

Selene se levantó también de la mesa para estar a la altura de Thor. No soportaba que le levantaran el tono, y mucho menos que creyesen ser más que ella.

\- Si vas a comportarte así por un estúpido postre puedes coger tus cosas y marcharte de inmediato, porque no pienso dar cobijo ni desperdiciar más comida en alguien tan egoísta –decretó ella con tono firme.

\- Eso haré –sentenció Thor-. Vámonos, hermano.

Thor salió por la puerta sin esperar a Loki, quien no sabía qué hacer ni cómo disculparse por el comportamiento de su hermano. Quiso pedirle perdón a Selene por aquello, pero no le salieron las palabras. Decidió salir detrás de su hermano hacia el establo, donde se había metido para recoger de nuevo sus pertenencias.

\- Thor, escúchame –empezó Loki-: tienes que disculparte. Ha sido una buena anfitriona: nos ha dado cama y comida a cambio de trabajo; que nos haya mentido con una cosa no la convierte automáticamente en una mala persona.

\- Ese tipo de actos no se dejan sin castigo en Asgard –bramó su hermano desde lo alto de la buhardilla.

\- No estamos en Asgard, Thor. Y ha sido una mentira sin importancia. Estás de mal humor porque estás cansado; yo también estoy cansado. Por eso, descansemos hoy aquí y marchémonos mañana si quieres. Pero convendría que te disculpases para que nos dejase quedarnos.

\- Bueno, pues no voy a hacerlo.

Loki dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación: sabía que cuando su hermano se enfadaba le costaba volver a pensar con claridad. Salió del establo, dispuesto a disculparse de parte de los dos –algo a lo que empezaba a estar acostumbrado. Llamó a la puerta de la casa de Selene, pero no contestó. Supuso que estaría demasiado molesta como para querer hablar con ellos, así que volvió a marcharse hacia el establo. Cuando entró, Thor ya había bajado todas sus cosas y estaba empezando a bajar él de la buhardilla.

\- Bueno, vámonos –dijo al estar finalmente bajo.

\- No voy a irme, Thor –le contestó Loki.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque esto tiene pinta de ser lo que Padre quería cuando nos mandó aquí: que trabajásemos como ellos lo hacen. Que vivamos y entendamos su humildad.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Estoy casi seguro. Pero también estoy seguro de que no nos dejarán volver hasta que le pidas disculpas.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque te has refugiado en tu título para encararte con ella. La has amenazado por una tarta, Thor. Y solo porque estás acostumbrado a que todos bailen a tu son en Asgard.

\- Sigo sin querer disculparme. Ni creo que tenga que hacerlo.

\- Pues vete. Si ella no me echa a patadas por tu culpa, yo estaré aquí.

Thor cogió sus pertenencias y se marchó de allí al amparo de la noche. Loki lo siguió con la mirada mientras lo veía perderse en el horizonte. Suspiró con resignación antes de meterse en el establo y cerrar la puerta desde dentro. Al menos, esa noche nadie le daría un guantazo en la cara mientras dormía.

Y qué sueño tan apacible estaba teniendo esa noche: estaba tumbado en un prado, mirando hacia un cielo lleno de nubes de color naranja que de vez en cuando podía tocar con sus propias manos. Amora estaba a su lado, o eso pensaba él, porque cuando ella se incorporó para besarlo tenía otra cara, pero su subconsciente no se dignó a decirle realmente a quién pertenecía. Pero le daba igual, en sus sueños tenía a alguien que lo quería a su lado, y con eso le bastaba.

\- ¡LOKI, ABRE LA PUERTA, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, ABRE LA PUERTA! –los gritos de Thor desde fuera del establo lo sacaron de su fantasía.

\- ¿Thor? –susurró Loki para sí mismo mientras se incorporaba somnoliento en la cama.

Loki miró por la ventana para descubrir que todavía era de madrugada y que, definitivamente, esos gritos eran de Thor, quien estaba aporreando la puerta del establo. Al ver que su hermano pequeño no respondía a sus súplicas, corrió hasta la puerta de la casa de Selene.

\- ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO! ¡ME HE COMPORTADO COMO UN IDIOTA! ¡POR FAVOR, ABRE LA PUERTA! –le gritaba Thor a Selene desde fuera de la casa.

Loki consiguió bajar de la buhardilla y quitar el tablón de la puerta del establo. Se asomó para ver que su hermano seguía aporreando la puerta de Selene.

\- ¿Thor? ¿Qué demonios pasa? –preguntó Loki, abriendo más la puerta para salir del establo.

\- ¡Loki, menos mal! –corrió hacia él, haciéndolos entrar a los dos dentro del establo.

Una vez dentro, Thor volvió a cerrar la puerta con el tablón de madera. Y viendo que era poco, añadió también un par de balas de paja para atrancarla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Loki.

\- El lobo.

\- ¿Noche?

\- ¡Es una bestia! Me ha atrapado entre sus fauces y me ha sacudido como si fuese una muñeca de trapo –explicó Thor, temblando-. Me hubiera matado de no ser por la armadura.

\- ¿Dónde está tu espada?

\- ¡Me la ha arrancado de las manos de un mordisco y la ha lanzado todo lo lejos posible!

\- ¿Te ha seguido?

\- Eso pensaba, ha estado todo el rato pisándome los talones… Pero cuando he llegado aquí ya no estaba.

\- Te ha dejado escapar, como al tipo de la pata de palo –dedujo Loki.

\- Voy a pasar la noche aquí –sentenció Thor-. Y mañana me disculparé con Selene antes de irme.

\- ¿Piensas irte otra vez tú solo?

\- Voy a buscar a los cazadores y unirme a ellos para intentar cazar a esa bestia. Mientras siga viva, no habrá nadie a salvo.

\- No creo que sea realmente peligrosa…

\- ¡Es fácil decirlo cuando no te ha tenido entre dos dientes!

«Me ha tenido bajo su pata, eso debería de contar», pensó Loki, pero no lo dijo.

Thor se subió a la buhardilla y se metió en la cama. Seguía temblando de miedo, y su armadura vibraba y creaba un molesto ruido metálico con el que a Loki le fue completamente imposible pensar siquiera en volver a conciliar el sueño. Salió del establo por la parte que daba al cercado en el que la vaca pasaba los días mientras el sol estaba fuera, y se sentó en una bala de paja deshilachada. Decidió ponerse a meditar, algo que hacía siempre que necesitaba relajarse. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda recta, y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, y cerró los ojos.

Pensó en el sueño que había tenido antes de que Thor lo despertase a gritos. No entendía por qué la cara de Amora había cambiado, ni quién era la otra que ocupaba su lugar en el sueño. Pensó en la relación que tenía con ella, y en lo que necesitaría que tuviera para que él pudiera sentirse realmente bien. Mientras su hermano tenía a toda la corte y un montón de amigos para decirle lo bueno que era haciéndolo todo, él solamente tenía a Amora para sermonearle siempre que fallaba un hechizo, o para reírse de él si un conjuro le estallaba en la cara. Y sí, era cierto que compartían buenos momentos en la alcoba, pero aparte de eso no había mucho más a lo que poder llamar relación. Él necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse; alguien que lo escuchase de vez en cuando y le diese un poco de cariño, aunque solamente fuese el equivalente a las sobras del que recibía Thor.

Abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración. No había conseguido relajarse en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora incluso sentía pena por sí mismo y por la mala suerte que había tenido de nacer el segundo.

Escuchó entonces unas pisadas al otro lado de la verja de madera y se dio la vuelta. Justo detrás de él estaba Noche, olisqueando el suelo. Loki se plantó sobre la bala de paja y se asomó por encima de la valla para ver bien al animal, que al verlo allí se quedó quieto donde estaba, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos amarillos.

\- El pasmarote de la armadura se ha ido por allí –le dijo al animal, señalando hacia la izquierda.

El animal miró hacia donde él le había señalado, y después volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia Loki, mirándolo con desconfianza. Si la loba hubiera tenido cejas, seguramente hubiera levantado una.

\- Está bien: está ahí dentro, temblando como un pollito en invierno –confesó Loki, señalando el establo-. Como compensación, ¿quieres darme un bocado a mí?

La loba se sentó donde estaba, mirándolo con cierta resignación.

\- Todos dicen que eres un monstruo… -la loba apartó la mirada- Pero a mí no me lo pareces. Has tenido dos oportunidades de acabar conmigo, pero no lo has hecho… ¿por qué?

El animal se rascó una oreja con la pata trasera antes de levantarse de nuevo. Se fue caminando hacia el río poco a poco, y le dedicó una última mirada a Loki antes de cruzarlo y desaparecer por las montañas. Él, por su parte, se tumbó sobre la bala de paja en la que estaba y decidió dormir ahí. Se sentía seguro, sabía que Noche no lo atacaría.

Soñó que amanecía. Soñó con un cuerpo desnudo, femenino, limpiándose manchas de sangre en un río. Y después no soñó más hasta que salió el sol por completo.


End file.
